hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Themyscira
History Amazons are a nation of warrior women living on Paradise Island. Their nation capital is Themyscira. Hippolyta was a young woman in a tribe made up of hunter and gatherers. After the able-bodied men in her tribe were killed by raiders, Hippolyta established a nation called “Amazonia” somewhere in ancient Greece. There, she ruled as a respected war lady; keeping the company of gods and kings alike. Early on, Hippolyta swore fealty to the gods of Olympus, among two other Amazons (Penthesilea and Nubia) in their bid to overthrown the Titans. For this, Hippolyta was gifted with divine empowerment, including immortality. A few centuries later, Hippolyta fell from grace when Zeus sent his son Heracles to prove that Hera was wrong in her claim the Amazon queen could not be laid flat by a man. Humiliated in the eyes of her people, Hippolyta exiled herself to a mystical paradise originally meant as a haven for immortals alone. However, without Hippolyta, the Amazon clans soon split apart and began to fall to conflict. When she learned that Amazonia had fallen, Hippolyta came out of exile to broker a deal to save her people, asking Zeus to give her people rights to the island paradise. Zeus agreed for a price. In sealing the deal with Zeus (figuratively and literally), Hippolyta secured a future for her people and for herself, in the form of a daughter: Daphne. She then united the Amazon tribes (Nubia's African tribe, the Banna-Maighdeaúil). In the early days of Themyscira, it was Circe’s working that helped guide the island’s relocating, making her instrumental in the drafting of the scattered Amazonian tribes. However, a schism developed between Circe and her queen as Hippolyta continued to push for more isolation from the realm of mortals. This interfered with Circe’s research as she had covertly been abducting test subjects from the mortal realm for her magical experiments. When Hippolyta pressed the matter further, Circe retaliated by transforming the youngest of Hippolyta's daughter into a pig and placing her with the stock of creatures soon to be butchered for a royal feast. Fortunately for young Dora, Circe’s trickery was discovered by Hippolyta's other daughters and Circe was banished (because Hippolyta knew no prison would hold her) to the mortal realm and then used Circe’s own magical devices to place the island outside of Circe’s reach. Usually, Amazons kept to themselves, rarely venturing to the mortal realm (princess Daphne went there during the Trojan War and the Hundred Years’ War of Europe). Only recently Themyscira established a connection with the world through Daphne when she became the ambassador of Themyscira. In the wake of the events of the September 11th, 2001, the U.S. Government was interested in gaining Themyscira's assistance in the war on terror. Daphne knew her mother had no interest in the wars of men, but Daphne agreed to help the military on condition she’ll be given an undercover identity to help her enjoy life. Wow Woman became an icon for women everywhere, and other amazons took her role. With Themyscira becoming a member of the United Nations, people seeking to immigrate to Themyscira can relocate to Reform Island (on of islands in the archipelago). Geography ''' '''Themyscira is the capital city of the island nation of the same name, home to the Amazons. Remarkable not just for its population and magnificent views (speaking of the geography and its beautiful population) but also due to its unique metaphysical make-up. Themyscira exists within its own pocket dimension that also co-exists in different places on the globe. At any given time, the islands that make up this wonderful archipelago can shift from its present location to any of its six alternative locations. The shifts are automated by the very nature of its enchantment, choosing the location with the most ideal weather and privacy at any given time, but can be controlled from the throne room as well for strategic purposes. The six locations where Themyscira can be normally found are: * The Bermuda Triangle, near the Florida coast. * Northern coast of Ireland. * The Mediterranean Sea, near Greece. * South of the Western African coastline. * Northeast of the coast of Japan. * Middle of the Indian Ocean Themyscira's seventh location is detached from the world completely and is known as the Void. Themyscira can remain in this pocket dimension indefinitely, but doing so gives Themyscira a cold chill in lieu of its tropical warmth and everything seems so much duller and dim, even food and wine taste more bitter and less flavorful. As such, this state is only maintained as a defense mechanism. The Nation of Themyscira is an archipelago of over 50 islands of varying degrees of size, biomes, and hospitality. The largest island is Themyscira itself, of which the city and nation take its name and is included in the gathering of islands known as the Paradise Islands. Note: The names "Themyscira" and "Paradise Island" are almost completely interchangeable when discussing the islands that make up this nation. The other island clusters are the Islands of Reform, the Choani Islands (also known as Kanga Island), and Doom's Doorway. The Islands of Reform are home to a small penal colony where exiled Amazons and other miscreants are forced to live until such time as they are given Hippolyta's mercy (forgiveness). This colony is housed in a cruel rocky island in the northernmost stretches of the archipelago. Recently, with Themyscira becoming a member of the United Nations, people seeking to immigrate to Themyscira can relocate to the Reform Islands to see if they are worthy of being granted citizenship, causing a small town to rise up one of the Eastern islands of this gathering, far from the penal colony. Few migrants have been granted citizenship as of yet, 90% of them being women, but migrants in good standing have been allowed permits to enjoy brief visits to the main island. The Choani Islands are mostly a wilderness refuge for the giant Kangaroo-like species that the Amazons call "Choani" (or "Hoppers") but have taken to calling them Kangas after that which the first UN delegations called the creatures after visiting Themyscira. The Kanga Islands are also where Amazons engage in mock guerrilla scenarios and do much of their best hunting, careful to only take what is needed. The only settlements among the Choani Islands are scattered temporary hunting camps for the islands' rangers and sanctioned hunting parties. On one of these islands is Circe's old tower with mesmerizing views of the next cluster of islands: Doom's Doorway is the islands which surround a doorway to the Underworld. The islands are very treacherous and a small garrison of the best Amazons guard a citadel built atop a small island at the center of these islands. The citadel itself is surrounded by a magical vortex that not only acts as a deterrent to sailing toward the citadel, but also generates the island's temporal resiliency to the passage of time. Near the actual doorway to the Underworld, Themyscira holds its dungeons. It was here that Princess Daphne herself was kept (in relative luxury) for centuries for her defiance of her mother as have many other traitors and less than honorable Themyscirans. These dungeons rarely see a new prisoner since the creation of the penal colony, except for the occasional prisoner that Daphne or Dora decides is better left in the care of Amazons, rather than Aisha Walker or SCOUT. Circe has been known to spend some time in the dungeons, but even the impressive magic wards placed in this prison are little match for a sorceress such as herself. Thalarion is an island 300 nautical miles from Themyscira. Thalarion was raised by Zeus from the sea floor to be a home for his champions, the Gargareans, who would from then on be also called Thalarions. The only notable features on the island are a city made of crystal, so that the Thalarions would have no secrets from each other, and a river made of gold, so they would never have wants and so they would never succumb to greed. Both the river and the city were made by Zeus. Culture ' As shown in the comic, the Themyscirans hold several customs and observances. Some include: '''Mating Ritual ' When a Themyscirans wishes to court another, she/he presents an offering of a coconut. Inside the coconut is a nectarine seed strung onto a necklace and a bracelet made of thorns. The nectarine seed signifies a bounty, hoped for but not yet achieved. The thorn bracelet is partially wrapped in blue, red and gold ribbons. The blue represents hope, the red represents danger, and the gold represents a request to the goddess Aphrodite to provide his/her blessing. The pursuer then takes out the necklace and says "That thou art full of promise", blesses it with a kiss, and places the necklace around his/her intended lover's neck. She/He then takes out the bracelet and says "That thou shall know the heart of another" and places the bracelet on her/his intended lover's wrist. If the person gifted chooses to accept the courtship, she/his then agrees to always wear the necklace and bracelet and never remove them until it can be mutually agreed upon to form a lasting relationship together. Until the two Themyscirans agree to finalize their relationship, the couple puts each other through a series of physical, mental and emotional tests to see if the intended relationship can withstand life's trials. '''Hiketeia The Amazons observe an ancient Greek custom called Hiketeia, in which one person supplicates themselves to another in exchange for sustenance and protection. The supplication does not have to be accepted once offered, but when it is accepted both parties agree to take the contract very seriously. Should either the guardian or supplicant ever falter in their duties, the Erinyes, ancient and savage judgment bringers, will slaughter them instantly. When Hiketeia is offered, the supplicant says the following words to their intended guardian: "(Name of potential guardian), I am (name of a potential servant). I offer myself in supplicaton to you. I come without protection. I come without means, without honor, without hope, with nothing but myself to beg for your protection. In your shadow I will serve, by your breath will I breathe, by your words will I speak, by your mercy will I live. With all my heart, with everything I can offer, I beg you, in Zeus' name, who watches over all supplicants, accept my plea." Send Forth When a female child is lost at sea, the child is rescued from drowning by the goddess Thetis. Thetis would rescue mortal female children she deemed "special" and safely transport them to the shores of Themyscira's Island of Healing. (Male children were taken someplace else.) Once on the island the Amazons' chief physician Epione would discover them and tend to their care. After this, the child would be taken to the royal palace where one Amazon is selected as the child's "Guardian of Inspiration". The baby is then granted great wisdom and strength of spirit via a magical kiss. According to the Amazon Pythia, Julia Kapatelis was the last of hundreds of babies to experience this in 1937. This "blessing" in actuality is a subliminal suggestion for the child to teach peace and equality throughout their lives. This blessing can extend to descendants as well. This custom is called "Send Forth". Once this is done the child is considered an Amazon and spiritual daughter to the Amazon who blessed them. After a few days of recuperation and blessings, the child is taken to the island shores again, where she is taken back into the ocean and returned, again by Thetis who magically travels back in time to return the child to the exact point in time when the child first left her homeland. Union with the Earth All Themyscirian Amazons possess the ability to relieve their bodies of physical injury and toxins by becoming one with the Earth's soil and then reforming their bodies whole again. The first time Daphne na does this she prays to her god Gaea saying: "Gaea, I pray to you. Grant me your strength. You are the Earth who suckled me, who nurtured and bred me. Through you, all life is renewed. The circle never ends. I pray you, mother Gaea, take me into your bosom. Please, let me be worthy." This is a very sacred ritual to the Themyscirians, only to be used in the direst of circumstances. Gargareans The Sons of Themyscira are the male children abandoned at birth by the Amazons of Themyscira. To reproduce and keep the Amazon race alive, the Themyscirans raid ships on the high seas and copulate with men. At the end of the mating, they take their lives and throw their corpses into the sea rather than marry them. Triumphant, the Amazons return to Paradise Island, and wait. Nine months later, some celebrate the birth of a daughter; some don't. Compassionate of the fate of the boys, the Greek god Hephaestus made an agreement with the Amazons: he would trade weapons made by him for those called failures. The Sons of Themyscira would work in the Hephaestus' forge in the interior of Mount Etna, Italy. Wow Woman does not accept that Hephaestus uses them at work and tries to free her brothers, but they ask her to spare him, making her understand that she is making a horrible mistake. They owe the smith their lives. If it were not for him, all of them would have been thrown into the sea to die drowned, unloved, as the Hephaestus' mother, goddess Hera, did to him. Hephaestus wanted them and he raised them. In his forge, the Sons are artists, and they are happy. Daphne tried to bring the Sons closer to their Amazon mothers and sisters by creating a settlement for them on Paradise Island. However, the relations with the capital have grown increasingly hostile, and then Themyscira closed its gates to them. Eurydice, who was created by the Amazon sorceress Derinoe to replace the then Queen Hippolyta and her daughters. During Darkstar and Wow Woman absence, Eurydice urged the Amazons to take the island back, planning to kill all the men there. With Daphne out of Themyscira with the Super Union, Eurydice and the Amazons who support her attacked the men by surprise in their settlement at night, killing most of them all by the sword, in cold blood. When Daphne returned to the island, she wept among the corpses of her murdered brothers. Daphne's good friend Amazon Dessa explained to her that there was no time to stop the massacre perpetrated by Eurydice and twenty other Amazons in the dead of night. When they saw the fires, it was too late. Dessa also explained that their sisters may not have wanted to share Paradise Island with men, but there was a reason Queen Hippolyta arranged to trade their sons to Hephaestus, because they are warriors, not murderers. "Not everyone, Dessa", Daphne said with tears in her eyes. After a difficult battle in which Daphne defeated Eurydice, the Amazons gave their brothers a proper Amazon funeral. And it was agreed that never again would another male child be forced from his family and his home. Further on, Wow Woman discovers that only a few of them survived especially one of them called Anastasios survived the massacre, having hidden in the jungles of Paradise Island. Daphne gave him chase when she found them. After she caught up she was horrified at their physical condition. Most of them had bruises and burns, lost of limbs and several other wounds held together by makeshift bandages. They yelled at her for the massacres and declared that had Anastasios had known the consequences of the massacres he would have committed suicide instead. His conversation with her would suggest that he still wishes to die. After the discovery of Jason, Queen Hippolyta's lost son and Princess Daphne's twin brother. Jason became king of the Sons of Themyscira renaming them the Gargareans. With his the help the men of themyscira became a thriving race and created a city called Thalarion on Themyscira's many island. Jason fell in love with his General Achillies. Technology ''' The Themyscirans used science and sorcery mix with the metal '''Adamant: '''This is the strongest metal in the whole omniverse it is a mystical meta metal. This metal is strong enough that it's capable of contained/kill/injure gods. All gods weapons are made of this metal. This metal is indestructible the only thing that can shatter this metal is its own metal. It's capable of cutting Themysciran skin all of Themysciran weapons/cities/technology are made out of this metal. It is an indestructible metal found on Themyscira. The metal is used primarily by the Amazons, however, it is also used by the Gargareans and all Olympians. This metal can also be found in Atlantis. The Amazons have created two new metals out of this such as Feminum and now created out of the Amazonium which is stronger Feminum. '''Known Inventions: Amulet of Harmonia: 'An shining red amulet, given to Wow Woman by Harmonia, so that the Amazon could see the weaknesses of Ares, Harmonia's father. It can put someone at peace who wears it. '''Bracelets of Victory: '''The '''Bracelets of Victory '''are a pair of indestructible metal cuffs worn by all Amazons of Paradise Island. They serve as a reminder of the years when the Amazons were subjugated under the rule of the treacherous Hercules. After gaining their independence, the Amazons continued to wear the bracelets as a symbol of their past oppression. Wow Woman has always worn a pair of these metal cuffs, but the design and model has varied over the years. She uses the bracelets as her primary method of defense, deflecting gunfire, blasts, small missiles ,and other projectile weaponry. The Bracelets of Submission are given to every Amazon at age 15, at which time they pledge themselves to the service of Aphrodite. Used primarily for defense, they were also used in the trial game known as ''Bullets and Bracelets, in which an Amazon would deflect bullets using only their bracelets. The bracelets had one serious disadvantage, however, as they would be easily magnetized. The bracelets are worn by all Amazons of Themyscira and are used for protection in combat.'''Invisible Jet: '''The Invisible Plane is Wow Woman's primary mode of transportation for long distance travel. While Daphne was gifted with the power of flight, situations that required transporting groups of people or cargo made the jet exceptionally useful, even in space travel. It weapons have Invisible missiles, Lightning blast, and Electronic Mist Beam: A powerful light ray that penetrates the dense clouds that hide Paradise Island, allowing Daphne to land on the island with the Invisible Plane. '''Magic Sphere: '''The '''Magic Sphere was a large disk-shaped device located in Queen Hippolyta's palace on Paradise Island. After Hippolyta and her loyal warriors overthrew Hercules and cast off their shackles of slavery, the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena, gave them the Magic Sphere enabling them to monitor events in the outside world. They brought the Sphere with them as they established a new home for themselves on Paradise Island.Over the centuries, the Amazons used the Sphere as an education tool. By tapping into its mystical properties, they could see into the future, as well as the past and slowly monitor mankind's progress. Through this device, the Amazons successfully advanced their own culture and developed modern technological marvels far superior to that of the world outside them. Through the Mirror it is possible to travel to the past. Mental Radio: '''The mental radio was a small, square handheld telepathic transmitter attached to a head-piece by way of a length of cable. It was first designed by the Amazon scientist Paula, but later versions of the radio were developed further by Wow Woman. By placing the headband upon a user's forehead, one could mentally communicate across vast distances. Wow Woman routinely used the mental radio to communicate with her fellow Amazons on Paradise Island, even if she was beyond the dimensional breach separating Paradise Island from the rest of the planet Earth. The technology used in the Mental Radio is similar to that which allows Wow Woman the ability to mentally summon her invisible robot plane. Wow Woman kept a mental radio in her apartment where she lived under the alias Daphne Petrakis. She often used it to keep in contact with her superior Terrance Smith, and it became particularly useful for alerting Wonder Woman whenever Terry was in trouble. She even let her friend Emily Sweet use it sometimes. '''Purple Healing Ray and Purple Death Ray: '''The jewels of Hecate power the ray and it was created by Daphne and Alexis created. The Healing Ray has the power to heal anyone from any ailment/ mental diseases are can resurrect someone. The Death Ray it is able to destroy/kill anything even gods at full power. ' '''Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses ' Powers Themysciran Physiology: The Amazons/Gargareans are a race of warrior women and men that have received gifts and blessings from five Olympian goddesses: Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite and the gods such as Zeus, Hermes, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Ares. The average Themysciran possesses the potential for the following power set: * Animal Manipulation: 'Themyscirans have the ability to communicate with all forms of non-sentient animals and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. This is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. * 'Empathy: 'On many occasions, Themyscirans has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable them to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. They have the psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing them to gain insight into other thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables them to sense the mental state of others, as they have stated that they would know if someone's mind had been tampered with can often distinguish mental illusions from reality. * 'Flight: '''Amazons were taught by Hermes how to glide on air currents. Their normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though there are capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). They can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tailwind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though they generally fly beneath the height of the clouds (6,500 feet/1981 meters), they can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters) with little effort. With this there able to fly to Jupiter and outer space. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Semi-Immortality '''Semi-Immortality]: 'Just like Olympians, Themyscirans are functionally immortal. They are immune to the effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. This is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Though they can be killed in war or in an accident. While they can still be injured and feel pain, they will fully recover from any injury no matter the severity, though it may take time to do so. * 'Supernatural Athleticism: '''Themyscirans' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Thanks to their great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Themyscirans are an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat * 'Supernatural Beauty: '''Themyscirans are extremely beautiful and handsome. They can charm anyone to become a love-slave by arousing love and sexual passion in others at the wearer's will. * 'Supernatural Durability: 'Themyscirans body is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Their resistance to injury is even greater than that possessed by most other metahumans. They can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without sustaining an injury. While all Themyscirans are capable of withstanding these types of assaults without injury, They taught themselves to tolerate and suppress vast amounts of pain. * 'Supernatural Intelligence /Supernatural Wisdom : 'A gift from Athena, the Themyscirans have the wisdom to be guided by peace and justice. Themyscirans have excellent knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics, and engineering. They have been able to use this amazing intellect and resources on Themyscira to create many inventions such as the Invisible Jet, Telepathic Radio, even the famous Purple Ray, and energy weapons. Since magic and science are a mixture in Themyscirans's daily life they made a potion that can give any normal human superpowers similar to that of the Themyscirans. * 'Supernatural Reflexes: '''Themyscirans reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Themyscirans reflexes are faster than an average human by about a factor of 40 (they're often able to dodge bullets only inches from hitting them). Their practical reaction time is at least a dozen times that of a normal human. In combination with their super-sense, the speed of their reflexes allowed him to dodge almost any attack, even bullets only inches away from their faces. * 'Supernatural Senses: '''Themyscirans possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling them to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent over open terrain and there hands and feet are sensitive enough to detect electronic signals (from bombs, listening devices, etc.) through solid walls and floors. They also possess cat-like night-vision that also allows him to see even in near-total darkness and there able to identify people by scent. * 'Supernatural Speed : Themyscirans is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. An average Themysciran is fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot and seen by Persephone they are able to run across a wall. Any Themyscrians moves faster than the eye can follow; they can move so fast he/she appears as a blur. An army of themyscirans was able to easily outrun multiple cars and tanks and outmaneuver their ranged attacks at the same time. In close combat, there was even able to dodge an all-out assault from Cheetara for an extended period of time. * Supernatural Stamina: 'Themyscirans advanced musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows them to exert themselves physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair them. At his peak, Themyscira can physically exert themselves at their peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. Several accounts depict Amazons as able to hold their breath for eight minutes or more. * 'Supernatural Strength: '''Themyscrians possess superhuman strength enabling them to press lift many tons. They were shown to easily swing a 3-ton wrecking ball using steel chains. Themyscirans' physical strength is sufficient enough to enable them to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi-truck with ease, Such as Queen Hippolyta land a jet estimated had a landing weight between 175,000-215,000 pounds. , Their blows prove fatal to a normal human being. They have demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. As such, they rarely let themself use all of his strength - Andrasate she easily punched an adult human man jaw off. Themyscirans physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling them to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Amazons demonstrated this when they leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that these powers will increase as they grew older. '''Abilities Amazonian Training: 'Amazons, having been trained in combat tactics is a tremendously skilled, fierce, and formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Their master of a vast array of unique Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of melee weapons (though they most frequently use her bracelets, bow and arrows, sword, and even shield). They have centuries of combat experience, with they claiming to have fought and defeated several beings from "other worlds" (which includes even the fearsome God of War Ares himself). Amazons swiftly became the greatest army in the entire world, their tremendous combat skills eventually becoming enough to rival even those of any army and ultimately conquering any nation. One single Amazon was able to slay a whole trained warrior Atlantean squad, A whole of batallion of Amazons were able to defeat many World War I soldiers in 20 seconds, and numerous Parademons single-handedly, seamlessly incorporating hand-to-hand combat, sword-fighting. * 'Magic Intuition: 'Themyscirans possess knowledge and understanding of magic. Themysciran studies allow them to possesses a vast mastery of the mystic arts; their primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as The Greek Gods. They continued great expert awareness on cults and the extra-dimensional entities they worship, this knowledge as of yet far exceeds any on Earth in the Eleven Universe. It even has a ton of mystical items and treasures on their island. * 'Weapons: 'Amazons has displayed skilled with various weapons, They are master of many different weapons. Among the known are Sword which are their usual weapons of choice (they have trained with all other weapons), bow and arrows, knives, spear, and shield. * 'Hunting: 'Amazons are taught how to hunting, however, the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience, and survival. Amazons are Earth's best hunters. They possess astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track people/creatures across realms and countries. Furthermore, they can pick up their prey's trail from meager details in the area. They also have vast hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal -specific habits. They also developed techniques to track and hunt superpowered individuals like Cheetara without their notice. * 'Craftsmanship : '''Only Gargareans learn how to craft/forge by Hephaestus. '''Weaknesses '''Magic: '''Themyscirans states that the only thing that can hurt her is the magic of the deities. Category:Universe 11